minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing In The Dark
Minecraft creepypastas. Almost everyone heard about them, creatures roaming around in your world, watching or even hunting you. Many people believe in them, others don't. I personally never thought anything can exist in a game if it's not in the source code, but I was wrong... It started as any other Minecraft surviving. I created a new world, got some wood and (as I always start with an underground base thingy) I dug a hole and placed my workbench, chest and made a furnace. As it was still daytime, I went up to get some more wood and as much food as possible. The sun started going down. I returned home, burnt some of my logs to get some charcoal to cook and make torches with. I made a stone pickaxe and started digging straight in a stair-like pattern (so if theres lava under me I don't fall in, and I can walk back anytime I want) in hope I find a cave. Fortunately, I succeeded. I didn't have many torches left so I couldn't go too deep inside, but my supply was enough to find some iron and coal. I wanted to craft new torches but something caught my attention. I saw two red eyes in the dark, looking straight at me. First I thought it was a spider, then quickly realized I was dealing with something way worse. It slowly began approaching me. That was the moment I decided to leave. I was in eye contact with it while slowly retreating, then my character stopped. I looked behind and freaked out. The exit was gone, the cave somehow closed on me. I turned around again but the creature was gone. I don't know why I went deeper instead of digging out of there, but I did. After about 5 minutes of walking and having only 3 torches left, I ran into a dead end. Now I have the entire cave illuminated, time to go back and try to find an exit. As I started walking back I got confused. The cave wasn't like I remembered, it clearly changed. The first turn left should've led to a big sphere-like chamber. However, the only way was a straight tunnel which I couldn't see the end of. Somehow it still had the torches I placed. After 5 more minutes of walking I started to feel I'm getting nowhere. All of a sudden, torches in the distance went out. I stopped and saw torches going out closer and closer, then I saw the figure again. As it was walking towards me, torches went out near it, like it didn't want me to see it's character. I had no idea what to do in panic but then I managed to clam down a bit and attempted running away. When I looked back to check if that thing is still there, I was shocked. It was still slowly getting closer and when I started running that thing speeded up, too. I was unable to shake it and it was just getting closer and closer, I had to think fast. So, I began digging my way up blocking the path behind me. I finally reached the surface, it was daytime. I was scared, I wanted to leave, but I spotted pillars in the distance and decided to investigate them before quiting. They were made of black blocks I have never seen before. I tried to break one using my pickaxe, but it instantly stopped hitting it like I was in adventure mode. All of a sudden, the ground under me started to "collapse" - blocks started to disappear at rapid speed - forming a 3x3 hole. Luckily I could jump away before falling in and looked down. I couldn't see what lies at the bottom, and to be honest, I didn't even want to know. Enough of caves, I wanted to quit Minecraft. As I opened the menu, the Save And Quit button was greyed out like the Open to LAN if you publish your world to LAN, which was still avaliable, meaning noone could be connected to my world, even if they wanted to. However, the game was not paused, meaning I wasn't alone. Why am I sure about that? Something punched me and I fell in the hole WHILE the pause menu was opened. I quickly hit Return but my game crashed before reaching the bottom. I wanted to know what happened, I started reading the crash report. You may have alredy guessed, an unknown entity caused the crash, but it also had the message "I have returned". Who returned? I never heard about anything like this, so I searched it up on the internet. Nothing found. What did just happen? I don't know anything about this entity, but it can destroy light sources and prefers to stay in the dark. What if it reaches you? I hope I - or anyone else - will never have to experience that. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas